doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:8ª temporada de South Park
Miami, EUA |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2004 (14 episodios) }} thumb|220px|right|[[Margarita Coego|Margarita, Ángel y Patricia en el proceso del doblaje]] La octava temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 17 de marzo de 2004 por el canal de cable Comedy Central y finalizó el 15 de diciembre de 2004, con 14 episodios. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre 2004 y 2005, por el canal MTV. Producción El doblaje de esta temporada continuó en el estudio The Kitchen Inc., bajo la dirección de Ángel Rodríguez. *Debido a la indisponibilidad de Miguel Paneke, Sergio Sáez tomó definitivamente a Stan, habiendo ya cubierto a Miguel en la temporada anterior en varios loops de 2 capítulos y en "Casa Bonita". *Aunque Margarita Coego estuvo presente en la temporada haciendo voces adicionales, Arianna López doblo, inusualmente, a Liane Cartman en casi toda la temporada. En Cartman's Incredible Gift Margarita volvería a doblar al personaje. *Se integran al reparto Arianna López, Manolo Coego, María Elena Heredia y Eduardo Wasveiler haciendo voces adicionales. *Debido también a la indisponibilidad de Miguel Paneke, el personaje de Jimbo pasa a ser interpretado por Manolo Coego a partir de esta temporada. *El personaje Kenny habla en el episodio The Jeffersons, y allí sus diálogos fueron doblados por un actor desconocido, mientras que en el resto del episodio y la temporada, se dejó el audio original de Matt Stone. *El personaje Dr. Doctor fue doblado en el primer episodio por Manolo Coego, siendo su voz recurrente Guillermo Sauceda; misma situación se dio con el Sargento Harrison Yates, habiéndolo doblado por única vez Manolo en sustitución de Guillermo. *En la unica aparición en la temporada del Padre Maxi, su voz fue proveída por Jorge Luis García, cuando es habitualmente doblado por Tomás Doval. Reparto base Voces Adicionales *Patricia Azán *Rossana Cicconi *Margarita Coego *Manolo Coego *Xavier Coronel *Tomás Doval *Rolando Felizola *Jorge Luis García *María Elena Heredia *Arianna López *Diego Osorio *Sergio Sáez *Guillermo Sauceda *Anna Silvetti *Eduardo Wasveiler Personajes episódicos Episodio #1: Good Times with Weapons Episodio #2: Awesom-O Episodio #3: Up the Down Steroid Episodio #4: The Passion of the Jew Curiosidades *En este episodio, hace aparicion Mel Gibson, y fue doblado por Guillermo Sauceda quien ya lo había doblado en varias películas. Episodio #5: You Got F'd in the A Episodio #6: Goobacks Episodio #7: The Jeffersons Episodio #8: Douche and Turd Episodio #9: Something Wall-Mart This Way Comes Episodio #10: Pre-School Episodio #11: Quest for Ratings Episodio #12: Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset Episodio #13: Cartman's Incredible Gift Curiosidades *Arianna López doblo al personaje Liane en toda la temporada, exceptuando en este episodio, que inexplicablemente, Margarita Coego retomo al personaje. Tambien se desconoce porque Margarita no la doblo, si ella estuvo presente haciendo voces adicionales. Episodio #14: Woodland Critter Christmas Disponibilidad legal En televisión, MTV Latinoamérica transmite íntegramente la temporada con doblaje. También algunos capítulos han sido incluidos en DVD con su doblaje: *'Up the Down Steroid' fue incluido en la edición en DVD Culto a Cartman: Revelaciones lanzada por Televisa en el 2010. *'Good Times with Weapons' y Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset fueron incluidos en la edición en DVD South Park Los Hits Volumen 1 lanzada por Televisa en el 2010. *'AWESOM-O' ha sido incluido en DVD en 2 ocasiones: En la edición South Park Los Hits Volumen 1 y en Culto a Cartman: Revelaciones. *'The Passion of the Jew' fue incluido en la edición en DVD La Pasión de los Judíos que lanzó Televisa en el 2011. *'Woodland Critter Christmas' fue incluido en la edición en DVD Navidad en South Park que lanzó Televisa en el 2010. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Series de Comedy Central Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión